


Lance the Wolf Sitter

by shaneEgirlo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneEgirlo/pseuds/shaneEgirlo
Summary: Takes place after season 6. SPOILERS!Back on Earth, Keith and Krolia look for money, but can’t bring their pet wolf in case they’re spotted. So guess who volunteers to watch it.





	Lance the Wolf Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there are a few Easter eggs in this one. Try and see if you can find them.

Things were looking up for the paladins. They managed to get Shiro back, Lotor is gone, and now they were back on earth. Okay so they need a new castle, but that was besides the point. The paladins were happy that they were back home. Even Krolia looked happy. Right now they were hiding out in Keith’s childhood home. Nice and away from eyes. The place was abandoned, since Keith’s father died. He had left everything to Keith, but unfortunately since Keith was just a kid at the time, he couldn’t exactly have it. Now that he’s old enough, it’s all his.

“Alright, Sorry it’s a bit…dusty, but you got to work with what we have.” Keith said as he walked in. Luckily his dad taught him a trick in hiding a key.

“A bit?! This place is a hole!” Lance shouted as he walked in a sneezed. Then he saw Keith and Krolia’s faces and they didn’t look happy.

“No offense?” He quickly added. Keith just gave a sigh.

“No its fine. I know this place isn’t what it used to be.” He takes a finger and swipes it across the wall gathering a dust bunny in a second.

“It is a good place to hide though. While we could go to the Garrison, it would be best to stay out of sight as much as possible.” Shiro commented.

“Exactly. So while we do have food thanks to Hunk,” Keith said making Hunk blush. “I think an earth cooked meal will be good.” Hunk lit up at the thought of food from his own planet.

“Great. Anyone have any money?” Pidge asked in a pretty sarcastic way. Knowing that GAC wouldn’t do on earth and hopefully never will.

“I do.” Keith said simply.

“You do?! You have money?! Like Earth currency?!” Lance freaked out.

“I took a lot of jobs growing up. It’s all in my shack though. Hopefully it’s still there.” He thinks about all the possibilities that could have happened to the money.

“Well you better go over there and check it out.” Pidge added.

“I’ll go with you.” Krolia volunteered.

Keith felt a nudge at his side. He looked down to see the space wolf that he and Krolia took in, in that weird two year mission that was really not two years.

“No Trevor. You can’t come. As much as we’re away from everyone, we can’t risk someone seeing you.” He leans down and pets Trevor’s muzzle.  
Trevor gives a whine. He has been with Keith and Krolia as long as they can remember after all. He doesn’t like being away and got excited to see them whenever they came back to their little cave.

“I can watch him.” Lance voluntarily does it.

“Really?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed I’m good with animals.” He smirks, referring to their pet cow.

“I don’t know.” Keith said.

“Come on Keith. We need to start walking.” Krolia made her point. The sooner they started, the sooner they got back.

“Alright. Make sure not to leave his side. Be careful, he can teleport after all.” He tells Lance as he and Krolia walk to the door.

“Don’t worry Keith. I got this.” He leans down to pet Trevor who sits still.

“Okay, be back in a bit.” And just like that he and Krolia were out the door leaving everyone else inside.

Trevor thought it would be a good idea to explore and found a nice dusty couch to lay on. The second he layed down, it was like a dust canon. Everyone started sneezing.

“I guess, we *achoo* make ourselves at home.” Coran said as he pulled out a handkerchief.

“Yes I suppose so. We should also make plans on what to do with the blue prints, Romelle, please come with us.” Allura asked.

Romelle thought it was a huge honor to meet the princess from ten thousand years ago. Of course she shows respect and follows.

“Hunk, maybe we should see if we can get the power on.” Pidge went back outside with Hunk following her.

“Maybe, we should start cleaning Lance. Make this place a bit more livable.” Shiro suggested.

“What we just got home, and I’m on cleaning duty?!” Lance couldn’t believe it.

“Unless you want a bunny showing up every time you take a step, I suggest you get to dusting.” Shiro begins to look for cleaning supplies.  
“Fine.” He manages to find some towels that look like they’ve seen better days.

Shiro and Lance are dusty away, to stop and sneeze every once and a while. The room becomes bright as Pidge and Hunk managed to get the power running. It took a bit, but water did eventually come out of the pipes, mostly because of trapped air. The place was starting to look better, now that they had water. Trevor apparently thought he had enough laying down and saw his caretaker. He poofed himself right above him. Lance realized too late when he saw the shadow.

“No Trevor!” He felt the wolf land on him and causing the water to go everywhere, including Shiro.

“Trevor…”Shiro was soaked and not so amused. Trevor wasn’t in the least bit sorry.

The place was eventually clean, well as clean as it can be without soap, but at least the dust was gone. Well, almost gone. All that was left was the fabrics, and… Trevor. The dog was filthy.

“Lance? Can you give Trevor a bath? I’m going to go get the sheets to dust out.” Shiro grabbed every piece of fabric he can find.

“Alright.” He guided the dusty wolf outside. No point in giving him a bath inside as they just dusted it. The most he can do is the same.

He saw Hunk and Pidge doing Whatever they we’re doing and just continued on. Kaltenecker was just being a cow and eating whatever grass she can find. Lance eventually found a house and tub. Not big enough to sit in, but enough for Trevor to just stand.

“Okay. In you go.” He pointed to the tub, but Trevor didn’t seem to get it.

“In.” He said as he gestured to the tub only for Trevor to lay down and give a bit of a huff.

“Are you making fun of me?!” He asked, but received no response.

“A pet expert. Right~” Pidge and Hunk just laughed at her joke.

“We’ll if it’s so easy, you give it a shot!” He shouted.

Hunk got up and disappeared to the front of the house. And some noises, he comes back with something in his hand.

“Hey Trevor. Let’s get you clean.” He opens his hand to reveal food. Trevor responded to it right away and follows it to where Hunk wants him to be.

Lance just pouts, but gets the hose anyway. After a bit of waiting, water finally comes out and he starts to wash the wolf. He smelled like wet dog near the end, but he would be dust free. Then he teleported out of his spot when he was out food.

“Hey!” Lance tried to catch him, but it was like a game of tag on steroids with Trevor teleporting from one spot to the next.

He eventually ends up leading Lance back into the house.

“Hey Trevor.” Shiro came into the room with cloth, but before they knew it a wolf appeared on top of him causing him to fall onto his back with dusty fabrics and a wet wolf on him.

“S-sorry Shiro. He got away.” Lance explained.

“…I can see that….now can you get him off of me?” He asked still being pinned down.

“Right!” He pulls him off…eventually.

 

After a bit Keith and Krolia would be back soon. It was difficult, but he managed to get the wolf, somewhat under control. Right now he was getting some pats.

“Ha! And Keith and the others doubted me. Uncle Lance is a great pet sitter! Right Trevor?” Trevor didn’t answer. He just looked right at Lance like he was trying to tell him something. Not a second later, started to glow bright blue. It wasn’t like his teleports though. He would have done it. He was just glowing.

“Uh, Trev-“ before Lance could finish, Trevor exploded into cosmic dust on the ground. He didn’t know what just happened or how to react. The he heard the door opening. He looked up to see Keith and Krolia holding a sack of what he can assume is Keith’s money.

“Keith I-I I don’t know what happened! Trevor just-exploded!” He was sweating and going so fast.

“Lance! Calm down! Everything’s fine.” He told him.

“What your wolf, just exploded!” He pointed to pile of dust.

“Relax. Trevor is a Cosmic Time Wolf. Remember?” Krolia reminded him.

Keith went over to the pile and just sat on his knees staring at it.

“Trevor was made from cosmic dust, and quintessence. Not to mention he was born in a place where time is distorted compared to every where else. When he needs to replenish energy, he’ll turn back into dust and become a pup again. Much like one of those birds I heard about, what were they called?” She asked.

“A Phoenix.” Keith answered.

“Exactly.” Lance looked over Keith’s shoulder and saw the pile was moving.

Soon enough a younger looking Trevor pup, came out and landed his eyes on Keith. Keith opened his arms and Trevor teleported into them. Keith welcomed him with a snuggle.

“Right. I knew that!” Lance said as he tried to get his composure back.

“Sure you did, but thanks for watching him. Now come on, and help count.” Keith gestured to the table.

Krolia emptied the sack that were completely filled with money. If Lance didn’t know any better he would say they robbed a bank.

“Sheesh. How did you get all this money?” He asked as Keith started to count.

“I got different jobs like fixing bikes, catch animals, sometimes even delivered Pizza.” He said as he counted off the first one hundred stack.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see them? The last one is obvious. With Steven Yeun playing Glen in Walking Dead, being a Pizza Delivery boy.  
> Then there’s Trevor. A weird name to give a space wolf, but I named him after Keith’s dad’s voice actor Trevor Devall. I would have named him after the character, but this was the best guess I have to his name.
> 
> As for the wolf, it just made that part up. I have no clue what it’s deal is other than it’s Keith and Krolia’s pet.


End file.
